


(Not) Quickies

by Selah



Series: Gensou [18]
Category: Jrock, LUNA SEA, the GazettE
Genre: M/M, Season of Kink 2016, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost from the moment their relationship had changed, he had been wanting to taste every last loop and inked whirl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) Quickies

**Author's Note:**

> Season of Kink 2016 fill #1, kink: tattoos.

Aoi wiggled his tongue along a twisted line of ink, tracing the vines curling down his lover's chest from his shoulder. He could taste the lingering saltiness on his skin, a mix of sweat and sea spray from a day spent at the beach, and reveled in the way the older man's breath hitched.

“You're going to get us caught,” Sugizo mumbled, tugging on a lock of black hair.

“Always something with you,” he huffed with a feigned pout, stepping back from his shirtless lover. Not that he could hold on to even his fake annoyance for very long, not with that gorgeous body before him, practically just begging to be touched. “Are you trying to say you don't have what it takes to make me cum before they get back?”

“No,” the elder countered, easily catching him and pulling him hard against him with a dangerous smirk. “I'm saying quickies aren't all that great. And with you, that's doubly true.”

He knew the kiss was coming, yet it still sent little tingles skittering all through him to feel those lips on his. Kissing Sugizo was an addiction Aoi could happily feed for hours on end, though this time he restrained himself. Whether his lover was right or not about quickies being overrated - and he, personally, found absolutely nothing wrong with a quick shag when there wasn't time for a full meal - sooner or later the others would be back from their grocery run.

“Flatterer,” he mumbled when their kiss finally broke.

“Nope, just the truth.”

“Such a fucking liar,” Aoi mumbled before moving in for another kiss. “I'll get you yet. One of these days, I'm running my tongue over ever last inked centimeter.”

“I look forward to it, love,” Sugizo replied, pulling him in for another kiss. That ended far too soon at the sound of a car door thumping outside their little rental cottage. That couldn't possibly ... and yet he was pretty sure that happy incoherent babble was indeed the twins, meaning Luna and Ryuutarou really were back already.

“Told you,” his lover teased, getting in one last nipping kiss before moving past him to see what he could do to help. Dammit. Next time.

~*~*~

With a feather light touch - ah, now there was a thought for next time, a feather - Aoi traced the vines tattooed down and around one arm, glancing up through his lashes at the sound of Sugizo shifting and sighing in his sleep. Or not so sleep, it seemed; dark eyes were watching him. Unrepentant, Aoi grinned as he scooted down the bed far enough to easily press lips to the inside of Sugizo's elbow. He really did love Sugizo's tattoos, they were, in his opinion, works of art. A balance of inked motifs and open space that appealed to him more than most full sleeves.

Sugizo mouthed the word “shameless” as he watched Aoi's lips brush against his skin, eyes flicking sidelong to where Luna was asleep on the next futon. Aoi smiled and brushed another kiss to inked skin before he scooted back up the bed.

“I know, I know,” he mumbled as he settled himself against Sugizo's side. “I wouldn't do anything like that with her around, I'm not _that_ bad.”

“But you want to, don't you?” the older guitarist murmured, breath hot against his ear. Aoi tried to bite back a groan, but was only partially successful. And then he felt fingers slip under the waistband of his boxers and for a second he felt sure his eyes were going to pop out of his head. Or else he was going to wake up any second to find this all had been nothing more than a dream. Wicked, talented fingers curled around his length and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from moaning aloud and getting them caught. Oh this ... this went beyond unfair, this was downright cruel. As if now, hours later, his senpai was taking him up on his challenge, those fingers made quick work of arousing him into a fever pitch. Betrayed by his own body, Aoi's hips rocked into each stroke until it was either scream his release or sink his fangs into his lover's shoulder. He went with the latter. And then froze at the sound of restless shuffling from one of the other futon. A moment in which he could have sworn his heart stopped, but the shuffling faded into a sigh and then stillness once more, only the sounds of the ocean and the night. A deep breath and then he rolled over onto his back, slapping the angel's chest as he did it.

“Fucking asshole,” he hissed, wary of waking anyone else. Sugizo only chuckled softly, resettling them both so he was curled protectively around Aoi. Damn the man for knowing him too damn well.


End file.
